wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Swanson
OOC Information''' ''' Alright, I've decided to make Gabriel Swansons wiki page, or as he was called before: Gabriel Renn. Yes I've changed the last name since it seems like every single human in Freedom has Renn as a last name because it's a suggestion on Wowwiki, so there you go. Gabriel was something like my second character and was made during my first month on Freedom. He is based on the character Garen de Lyon and Reynald de Chatillon. Garen is from the book "The Brotherhood" which is about the holy crusade against Jerusalem and the muslims. And I think most of you people know who Reynald is, the maniac from Kingdom of Heaven. And before I start typing his story I will tell you this, I have no bloody clue how you use this wiki and I don't remember every single event Gabriel has been in, so please remind me if I forget something. And I am not 100% sure about the lore so I might have done a few mistakes. Youth Gabriel was born into the once beautiful lands of Lordaeron, living in the small town of Northdale together with his mother, father, two brothers and two sisters. There was nothing special about him when he was young except the fact that he always wanted to learn, he spend most of his time as a boy learning about his people history and about the former wars on Azeroth. His idol, as many other small boys, was Anduin Lothar. When Gabriel turned ten he started to read stories about Lothar, especially about how he led his armies and how he dominated the battlefields. He often told his older brother Jonas about how he would become the greatest warrior of Azeroth and how he would be the next Lion of Azeroth. When he turned twelve he picked up his first "sword"; a training sword made of tree which his big brother had been using before he went to the army to drive the horde of Orcs back through the portal. He trained with his other brother Liam, who only was one year older then Gabriel. They trained as often they could and if they did not need to help at the farm. A few more months passed before his father Godfrey got a letter from a friend of his. The letter said that his son, Jonas, had been deeply injured and the great commander Anduin Lothar had died in a surprise attack. His son was on his way back to their farm, still not able to move, and that the alliance was being pushed back by the horde. Godfrey told his family about the news and Gabriel was furious, his idol had died. On the day Gabriel turned thirteen his brother came back home, not really the man he used to be. He was pale and did not speak that much, he quietly worked on the farm just doing as his father told him. This continued for another four month before he finally started to talk again. He told Gabriel about what had happened down there, the blood and the massacre, that he had chosen the wrong path. Being a warrior was not something heroic; it was just a meaningless struggle of survival. Joining the army. When Gabriel turned fifteen the horde was on the doorstep of Lordaeron, many people of all ages joined the army to fight for the country, as did Gabriel. He was only fifteen but he could handle a sword pretty well, at least that is what he thought. His family tried to stop him but Gabriel did not care, he wanted to fight for his country and drive the horde back, to succeed where his brother failed. When Gabriel arrived at the camp the recruiting officer asked him about his age, Gabriel lied, saying he was eighteen. Due his time on the farm and his constant training Gabriel actually did look older then he was. The recruitment officer trusted him and gave him a set of gear, preparing to send him into the war. The camp was filled with people, most of them were thrilled to join the war but the veterans of Lordaeron were not so thrilled, since they knew what was awaiting them. He stayed and trained in that camp for another half year before the horde finally arrived; the army marched out to confront the enemy. Gabriel could barely move due the heavy armor but he didn't show it to anyone, he stayed tall and thought he was prepared for everything. After three days of marching the two armies finally got to each other. The armies collided and the brutal battle began, the bloodshed and the horror spread through the battlefield. Gabriel could hear how humans screamed in pain as their limbs were cut off and how the wild orcs yelled their war cries. The battle pressed on and after a while Gabriel reached the front lines, he fought like an amateur; the skills he had learned on the trainings meant nothing now. Suddenly an axe appeared in front of Gabriel, he attempted to block it with his shield but as he did so the impact of the attack forced his arm to snap, Gabriel screamed as he stumbled backwards. He couldn't see straight, everything was dizzy like fighting in a mist. He looked around and he could clearly hear his heavy breathing, he saw more and more humans fall to the ground, orcs ripping them apart. He shook his head and looked back at his opponent who was just about to strike once more against Gabriel, but just before he stroke three arrows penetrated him. He fell lifeless to the ground and Gabriel crawled back into the lines of the humans before he fell unconscious. He woke up inside a tent where many humans were treated. All he could hear was screams and moans, nurses ran around, aiding the injured. Gabriel closed his eyes again and fell asleep. 'Invasion of the Scourge.' The war was won, the orcs were driven back and Lordaeron was in peace once more. His family was alive and Gabriel was now a full trained warrior of the Lordaeron army. His body was already filled with scars and he started to understand how the rules of the battlefield worked. He still lived with his parents, they were growing old. Gabriel and his brothers were taking care of the farm, one of his sisters had moved to Stormwind and the other was married to one of the nobles. Until now everything had been at peace, but a few months after Gabriel turned twenty-six things started to happen, a corruption spread through the land. Gabriel was drafted into the army once more; he made sure that his family went to Stormwind, living with his younger sister. The only one who objected was Liam, but after a while he realized that he had to take care of his father and mother. During the corruption spread, things started happening within the army. The Knights of the Silverhand fought against the undead, with Arthas in the front. Gabriel who respected the Silver Hand was one of those soldiers who decided to join Uthers army. They fought for something that seemed like forever, the enemy never ended. After a while their prince Arthas decided to put an end to this and traveled to Northrend. There were rumors that the prince was going insane, following a dreadlord to the cold Northrend and the massacre of Stratholme. Gabriel was one of those who stopped believe in his prince, but he didn't dare to say it out loud. The war pressed on for even longer, everyone waiting for the return of their prince. But when he finally returned, the event which took case was not expected. The prince killed his father and his former mentor Uther Silverhand. Gabriel watched his land fall into the corruption and he retreated to his family in Stormwind. 'Joining the Argent Dawn.' When Gabriel reached Stormwind the first thing he did was to go to the church of Stormwind, there he started to pray. Praying for that his land will be purged from all evil, that he once more would be able to walk on the green grass of Lordaeron. He continued to pray every day until an man walked up to him inside the church. He was wearing a shiny armor and a libram was attached to his waist, he looked at Gabriel for a while before he smiled. He said that he had seen Gabriel every day and heard his prayers, he offered Gabriel a gift. A gift to cleanse all evil and being able to aid his brothers who fought against the undead in the north. Gabriel accepted without hesitating. The man’s name was Mark Brighton, a former member of the Silverhand before the betrayal of their prince. Gabriel continued to follow Marks instructions, learning the way of becoming a paladin. It took another five years before Gabriel decided to once more return to Lordaeron, he brought his former armor, the one he used in the Lordaeron army. He waited for the next bunch of recruits would move to Lordaeron. When Gabriel arrived he directly moved to the Argent Dawn, he had heard so much about them in Stormwind and decided to join them to fight the Scourge. When he got there he was directed to a man called Reginald, a commander over the Argent Dawn. Gabriel gained ranks fast, due is former skills and from being a veteran it he Lordaeron army. His cunning in how to lead forces was proved useful and he earned the rank "Champion". He continued to fight for the Argent Dawn, taking care of his centuria like any other officer would. During that time he met many people, the optio of his centuria; Aylana, another champion of the Argent Dawn who was named Rumil. As the time passed by Gabriel was given to take command over the small town called Northdale, Gabriel accepted the job and sent his centuria down to the town. A several days after he got there a shady man appeared, he told Gabriel together with Rumil and Alejandro; a commander over the Scarlet Crusade that Northdale would fall if they did not hand over the princess of Lordaeron. Alejandro and Rumil were highly against the “threat” but Gabriel thought otherwise. He was not ready to sacrifice a whole town just for one person, even thought it was the former princess of Lordaeron. One life for many was not the way a paladin would act, at least that is not what Gabriel thought. He together with his friend Gregenath decided to accept the shady mans offer and attempted to kidnap the princess. 'The Betrayal.' Gabriel failed, he did not take the princess and as the shady man spoke of, Northdale fell together with his centuria. Enraged, Gabriel returned Light’s Hope chapel but when he entered the church the princess blamed him for everything that happened that Gabriel was the reason why Northdale fell, that he tried to kidnap the princess and was a betrayer of the Argent Dawn. Gabriel explained himself but surprisingly the Argent Dawn agreed with the princess and they exiled him. Without a weapon nor food Gabriel was forced away from the camp. Even thought it was against all odds Gabriel managed to make it to Hearthgled. On the way he was attacked by a band of ghouls who ripped his eye out before he killed them with a stick. Outside Hearthglen Gabriel killed a scout of the Scarlet Crusade and stole his horse, riding to Stormwind. 'The Seventh Legion.' Gabriel cursed the Argent Dawn for what they did to him, he thought that the light had left him and he blamed it all on the Argents. But it did not take long before he found peace once more, he joined the Alliance army and once more went through the rank within the army and become a ranked officer of the elite force; The Seventh Legion. Proud about his new rank Gabriel prepared himself to sail to Northrend where the armies of both the alliance and Horde had sailed of too. But before he knew it an agent of the Argent Dawn had tracked him down and ensured that Gabriel would get executed for his “crimes”. After a small battle against Highlord Bolvar, Gabriel escaped together with the shady man once more but returned right after with a new name, Seymour. He once more joined the 7th Legion thanks to the shady mans papers but stayed as a soldier this time, to not gain all too much attention. His friends followed him as well, such as Garrow, Laeyena and Fargus the three people he ever could trust. Just some days after the rejoining the 7th Legion was sent off to fight the rising threat on the isle of Quel’danas. There they fought against the endless horde of demons and finally they brought down the demon lord Kil’jaeden. 'The Crows of War.' After the defeat of the demon lord Gabriel could not stay any longer, he was afraid to be spotted once more. He fled together with Fargus, Garrow and Laeyena to the recently built town of Nocturan, a fully neutral town where Gabriel thought the Argents could not touch him. Gabriel and those who followed him from the 7th Legion settled them self in the town. But Gabriel had not given up on his title as a good commander and continued to recruit soldiers in this town, of every kind. He created his own mercenary band, the Crows of War. As more and more people decided to join his band they gained the lord of the town Velestus attention. He offered Gabriel the title of a Lord-commander and to lead the forces of Nocturan together with the kirin’tor mage Charlie . Of course Gabriel accepted this and was entitled the Lord-commander over Nocturan. Together with his armies they took over a great part of Soutshore and everything went perfect until once more the shady person appeared. His friends who did not trust this man told Gabriel to stay away from him, but Gabriel did not. Once more he helped the shady man, this time to take over Nocturan. The Nocturan guard almost saw through the plot and a civil war almost took place. The Crows of War was superior in numbers and took full control of Nocturan, without Velestus even knowing. The guard captain had to flee with many of his men whilst those who stayed joined Gabriels cause, the shady man became the new captain and so it was until Nocturan was sieged by the Forsaken. Another war broke loose, the Crows of War fought brave but had to give up, they fled from the battlefield and the band was no more. Even thought this Gabriel still has contacts with his officers from the Crows of War and most of the band, ready to help Gabriel whenever he needs it. During this time Gabriel also cleared his name, no longer being hunted by the Argent Dawn since he decided to help them in retaking Hearthglen with his army. 'The Corruption.' After this Gabriel decided to travel to Northrend with Laeyena and Garrow. But Laeyena had gone missing and due his “feelings” for her Gabriel decided to go and find her, knowing that she once was kidnapped by that demonic witch (Malorna). Gabriel now went to meet his old friend Gregenath (Laeyenas father) to find out about her whereabouts. But when he got there things changed, Gregenath gave Gabriel a new eye and his thoughts of the world changed after he started to hear the voices of C’thun. The corruption went through his body but not strong enough to keep Gabriel controlled, he left just some seconds after too together with Garrow try to find Laeyena. They went as they planned before to Northrend. Gabriel who is not the same person as he used to be caused trouble wherever he was going, making more and more enemies who wanted him dead. But after a while things changed, he got forced into the Argent Crusade by the Ebon Blades commander; Salen, saying that this was Gabriels salvation. 'Argent once more.' After rejoining the Argents Gabriel found his old officer Aylana who now was a commander. He decided to stick with the Argents for now, as the Light once more had returned to him. But not in the same way, Gabriel had his own thoughts of the Light. How the Light did not come to those who are holy but those who needs it. Gabriel started to learn the way of a templar instead, trying to understand the Light. As time passed by he gained ranks once more, he fought with the Argents and it stayed that way .As a captain Gabriel attacked Kel’thuzad great necropolis of Naxxramas, the battle was intensive and hard for everyone but in the end they won, the Necropolis crashing into the sea and only a few survived, luckily Gabriel was one of them, all thought he was badly injured. Right after the assault Gabriels former Lord-commander Yakob Merres decided to leave the Argent Crusade, Gabriel did not know the reason but his friend Aylana got the position instead, which made things easier for Gabriel. Right after Yakob left the former Commander Zackaroth decided to follow his footsteps. But before he left he gave his sword to Gabriel. He accepted the sword and now wields it without really knowing how to fight it. But he is learning. But, as Zackaroth left Gabriel got promoted, to a Commander. After resting for a week or so it was about time to once more attack the Scourge. Aylana took the main army and moved to Zul’drak whilst Gabriel took a handful of soldiers and decided to aid the Alliance in the siege of Wrathgate. The battle went good until the betrayal of the Forsaken, many people died including Highlord Bolvar and the son of Saurfang. The betrayal triggered the war between the Horde and the Alliance, Gabriel retreated with his army right away to Light’s point. He made an report of what happened before they continued to Zul’drak. Where he is now. 'The war continues.' Really need to update this wiki soon. Category:Characters